Xiaoyu's Diary
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: So, unfortunately, Hwoarang decides to read Xiaoyu's diary one day and he finds some pretty interesting things in there.


**Xiaoyu's Diary**

"Sure, just let yourself in." Xiaoyu's sarcastic voice entered my ears as I pushed past her and into her home. I had nothing better to do today, but to mess with Xiaoyu; which consisted of hanging out at her place, eating her food, watching TV, and lounging on the couch in her living room.

As I plopped down onto the couch in the living room, the girl stood in front of me, blocking my view from the TV. Her hands were on her hips and she was giving me a very aggravated expression, her eyes flaming with rage and pure irritation.

"You can't stay here!" She caterwauled.

"Could you move? You're not a good thing to look at." I commented, knowing very well that that wasn't true at all. She was actually a good thing to look at.

Xiaoyu's face filled with rage at my words, but then she visibly deflated and sighed dramatically. The pigtailed girl shook her head and turned away, walking off. "Whatever, Hwoarang. Just watch my house while I'm gone!"

"Whatever." I said, not really listening.

I heard the front door slam shut and knew that she was gone. I had no idea where she was going, but I assumed she was going to hang out with Miharu and some of her other gal pals.

I don't care.

I got up from the couch and made my way up to Xiaoyu's room. I was no longer interested in the TV, but interested in something else. When I reached my destination, I looked around the brightly colored room that was filled with girly things and stuffed animals and whatnot.

I searched the room and finally found what I was looking for. It was none other than Xiaoyu's diary. It was a pink notebook with childish stickers decorating the front and back of it. I took a seat on Xiaoyu's bed and flipped the notebook open to the first page.

_**Diary Entry 1:**__ Today I met Jin Kazama for the very first time! He is so undeniably irresistible! I'm gonna ask him to marry me one day! Tee hee!_

Frowning at the curly words on the paper, I flipped a couple of more pages ahead. Even in her diary she blabbers on and on about Kazama. What was so special about him that she liked so much? He didn't even like her back!

_**Diary Entry 10:**__ Dear diary, Jin finally talked to me today! During class, I was asked by the teacher to pass out assignment sheets to everyone and, when I gave one to my sweet Jin, he said, 'THANK YOU'! I was literally going to faint right there when he spoke to me! My heart was going to explode in my chest!_

I snorted at what Xiaoyu had written. It was absolutely ridiculous to get so worked up over a simple 'thank you' from some lowlife idiot that barely spoke. I mean, _seriously_!

I flipped to the next page, reading what was there.

_**Diary Entry 11:**__ Miharu gave me a gift today. It was a panda bracelet! It was so cute. I loved it. I put it on and I'm never going to take it off!_

Huh. That's strange. I gave Xiaoyu a gift once, which was a red bandana. She never wore it or gushed about it. The Chinese girl was actually a bit repulsed when I gave it to her. She didn't even thank me!

Shaking my head, I went a couple of pages ahead, reading what was there.

_**Diary Entry 21:**__ Stupid, stupid, STUPID Hwoarang! He is ALWAYS fighting with my Jin! HE IS ALWAYS INSULTING HIM TOO AND BADMOUTHING HIM WHENEVER HE GETS THE FREAKING CHANCE! I HATE him! Stupid Hwoarang! Stupid! Stupid! He's a JERK! He's an inconsiderate and unfeeling wild BEAST! I CAN'T STAND HIM SOMETIMES!_

I burst out laughing at what she had written about me. Obviously, I had gotten her really mad some time before. I don't remember what it was, but this was absolutely hilarious. I wasn't offended whatsoever. I knew I could be a jerk sometimes; and sometimes uncaring. A beast? Probably not. She can't stand me sometimes? Likewise, pigtails. Likewise.

I went to the next page, chuckling.

_**Diary Entry 22:**__ Today was boring and not so fun. I didn't get to talk to Jin today at all because he was ill and had to stay home. I really do hope he gets better. Hwoarang came to my house this evening and, well, I just decided to watch him closely as he lounged on my couch and put his feet up on my table. He ignored me as I talked about Jin. He can be a real ding-dong head sometimes and very ANNOYING._

"Hehe, you're annoying too, Xiaoyu." I heard myself spoke, skipping a bunch of other pages that were constantly about Kazama.

_**Diary Entry 44:**__ Dear diary! Something terrible has happened today! When I saw Hwoarang at his house today, I actually thought he looked…HOT! It's absurd and I have no idea why I thought that! I was actually ATTRACTED to the jerk! I think I'm feeling ill…! I need to see a doctor or something! _

I raised an eyebrow at what I just read, finally finding something that was interesting. She thought I was hot, huh? Wow. "You're not so bad looking yourself, girly." I said to myself, smiling widely.

Through with reading Xiaoyu's diary, I closed it and put it back where I found it. I left her room and shut the door and then went back to the living room to sit down. Thirty minutes later and Xiaoyu came back into the house. I looked at her, grinning.

"Welcome home." I greeted her.

"Hey." Xiaoyu greeted back, shutting the door behind her and stretching her arms out above her head.

"So, you think I'm hot?" I couldn't help but ask, my grin never leaving my face.

Xiaoyu froze, her face flushing.

"What?" She snapped.

"You heard what I said," I talked. "Come here."

Xiaoyu looked at me suspiciously before walking over, standing in front of me. In one quick movement, I reached up and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her on to my lap.

"What are you doing?!" The girl shrieked in shock, her cheeks coloring even more.

"What does it look like?" I questioned her, shrugging and holding her close to me. "I know you're attracted to me." I admitted, my grin getting bigger.

"_What_?!" Xiaoyu squeaked, her eyes enlarging.

"I read your diary." I announced unceremoniously and in a flat tone of voice, waiting for her reaction.

Xiaoyu glowered at me and tried to escape my grasp. "You read my diary?!" She screamed in my face, almost growling. "Let go of me!"

"No." I refused.

"Let _go_!" She complained, appearing to be very upset.

I silenced her with a kiss, capturing her lips with mine. She seemed to stop moving after that and was instantly kissing me back. We kissed for a little while longer before I broke it for air, smiling at her flushed face.

"Still want me to let go?" I breathed.

"N-No…" She whispered.

"Good." Then I kissed her again.


End file.
